Inévitable
by marieMTL14
Summary: Qu'y a-t-il de plus inévitable dans ma vie que l'attirance de Nessie pour mon meilleur ami? Probablement rien, en fait. POV Bella - Le quotidien de sa vie vampirique. OS


**One Shot Jacob****/Renesmée & Edward/Bella**

_Auteur : Adeluska_

_Rating : G_

_Disclaimer : © Respectez les copyrights s'il vous plait._

_POV : Bella Cullen_

_________________________________________________________

Il était environ 8 heures du soir et j'étais étendue sur le divan du salon avec Renesmée. Elle avait encore une fois eut droit à son petit caprice habituel de s'endormir devant la télévision. C'est donc en combattant contre ses paupières lourdes qu'elle était en train d'écouter son émission préférée. Depuis une quarantaine de minutes maintenant nous étions dans cette position et elle ne se plaignait jamais de la froideur que je dégageais, surtout que je prenais toujours soin de bien l'enroulée dans ses chaudes couvertures. Edward était parti à la villa, pour y passer la veillée. Je ne l'attendais pas avant deux longues heures encore. Je me laissais donc aller dans mes pensées alors que ma fille s'endormait enfin. Bien sur, j'attendrais encore quelques minutes avant de l'amener dans son lit quand le mouvement ne la sortirait pas de son sommeil léger immédiatement.

Le temps passa et j'en perdis moi aussi le compte. C'est seulement lorsqu'Edward entra dans le salon que je me rendis compte qu'il était maintenant tard. Il s'approcha silencieusement de nous – pas assez pour que je ne l'entende pas – et nous embrassa, Renesmée et moi, chacune sur le front. Je relevai la tête vers lui en souriant et Nessie marmonna un truc que je ne compris pas au complet mais que mon mari sembla saisir.

- « Oui je suis rentré Nessie. Je vais être là demain matin. » Lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

Je commençais à me redresser lentement pour ne pas la réveiller et l'amener dans son lit lorsqu'un puissant battement de cœur et le résonnement de lourds pas sur le sol retentirent. « Oh non… » Gémis-je dans ma tête. Edward rit un moment puis alla à la porte pour accueillir mon meilleur ami qui venait de décider de venir nous faire une petite visite. Il n'avait visiblement pas encore compris qu'à 23h, Renesmée devait dormir et non lui sauter dessus. Le concerné entra dans la maison en passant devant Edward et déboula dans le salon avec un énorme sourire.

- « Salut Nessie! »

Je le fusillai du regard mais il était trop tard parce qu'elle avait ouvert grand les yeux et avait éclairé son visage avec un grand sourire. Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant et levai les bras pour la laisser courir vers Jacob. Je ne pus retenir un sourire attendrit lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Je me levai et allai rejoindre Edward qui revenait justement dans la pièce. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et sourit lui aussi en voyant notre fille. Pas besoin de Jasper pour savoir qu'elle était heureuse dans les bras du Quileute. Au bout de quelques minutes, je dus intervenir pour leur rappeler qu'il était l'heure d'aller dormir, ou du moins c'était le temps pour Renesmée d'y aller.

- « Renesmée! Il est tard mon ange… » Lui dis-je gentiment en regardant sévèrement Jacob.

- « Oh Maman… » Commença-t-elle a protester.

Je connaissais déjà l'argument par contre… C'était toujours le même. Elle voulait que Jake reste à coucher… Au nombre de fois où cette scène c'était répétée. Mais elle se terminait toujours par un refus de ma part et ils devaient se contenter de l'histoire que je permettais à Jake de raconter. C'était très enfantin de ma part mais je n'en revenais toujours pas que mon meilleur ami avait eu le culot de s'imprégner de _ma_ fille. Je commençais par contre à me faire à l'idée : Je n'y pouvais rien, c'était un phénomène naturel. Même si c'était en ce moment, et réciproquement, un sentiment uniquement fraternel, je savais, Edward savait et Jake savait que ça allait inévitablement devenir amoureux. Même les deux concernés n'y pouvaient rien. Je ne pouvais pas _réellement_ m'imposer… Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux pour ma fille qu'un loup-garou surprotecteur comme Jacob. Je laissai ma fille terminer de plaider sa cause avant de lui répondre.

- « C'est d'accord pour ce soir » Commençais-je. « Mais il y a des limites à ce que tes yeux de voyeurs peuvent voir Jake! » Dis-je en me tournant vers lui. « Tu attends qu'elle soit en pyjama. »

Renesmée se dandina un peu et mit sa main sur sa joue. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et il lui répondit de la même façon – le sourire s'entend. Jake ne s'est pas encore découvert de don. Je regardai Edward en fronçant les sourcils. Il me glissa à l'oreille qu'elle lui avait seulement demander la confirmation de ce que j'avais dit et je me retournai vers Jacob pour lui rappeler qu'il devait bien se tenir sinon il allait avoir mon pied dans les fesses. Il laissa Renesmée, ou Nessie comme il l'appelle, courir vers sa chambre et il se tourna vers moi dès qu'elle eut atteint le palier du haut.

- « C'est quoi ce changement d'idée? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Je détournai la tête en réfléchissant à ma réponse. Je relevai la tête au bout de deux secondes et vrillai mes yeux ambrés dans les siens.

- « Sois pas trop content de toi-même! C'est jusque… Elle est vraiment contente de te voir et je suis tannée de la voir faire la moue à chaque fois que tu pars avant qu'elle dorme. Alors tu te surveilles sinon je te mets à la porte! Je suis certaine qu'Edward m'aiderait! » Terminais-je en croisant le regard d'Edward qui hocha la tête pour m'appuyer.

Nous entendîmes alors, tous les trois, le matelas grincer et Jacob me fit un sourire avant de monter rejoindre Renesmée. Je le suivis et nous nous bousculâmes en montant les marches et en riant nous sommes entrés en même temps, Jake et moi, dans la chambre. Elle était sagement assise sur son lit, en pyjama et elle tendait ses bras vers mon ami. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et me penchai pour l'embrasser sur le front en montant la couverture sur elle. En me relevant, je sentis Edward derrière moi qui souhaita tendrement une bonne nuit à Renesmée – pas à Jake. Il m'entraina ensuite hors de la pièce en disant qu'il le surveillerait. Le ton de sa voix me rassura rapidement et il m'entraina par la main jusqu'à notre chambre, de l'autre côté du couloir. Je me rendis compte à ce moment qu'il avait éteint la télévision et les lumières à l'étage, ce qui m'éviterait d'y retourner pour le faire. Nous nous assîmes sur le lit en même temps et je soupirai et me laissant aller contre son épaule. Il nous attira tous les deux sur le lit, couchés, où nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés ensemble depuis deux ou trois jours. Je souris faiblement en sentant sa main caresser mon dos et je me tournai vers lui pour le regarder en face.

- « C'était vraiment inévitable hein? »

Il hocha doucement la tête et souris pour me rassurer, me rappelant qu'il les surveillerait, et que de toute façon Renesmée n'avait que 11 ans, en apparence. Il glissa son autre main sur ma joue et attira mon visage vers le sien pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Au bout de ce baiser, je me blottis contre lui en me demandant toujours si c'était responsable de ma part de laisser ma fille avec Jacob. Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward prit la parole, me sortant de mes pensées dérangées.

- « À quoi penses-tu? » Me murmura-t-il.

- « À l'inévitabilité de la chose… » Lui répondis-je d'un air sombre.

Il soupira puis son regard insistant m'informa que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait. Je me concentrai alors et avec moins d'effort qu'avant je réussis à bouger mon bouclier invisible pour qu'il puisse entendre toutes mes pensées. Je fis défiler dans ma tête tout ce que venait de se passer, et en prime, ce que je redoutais qu'il arrive. Même si je ne pouvais l'empêcher… Au fond, si Edward ne protestait pas à ce que Jake soit si proche de sa fille, ça devait être parce que c'était sain pour elle… C'était peu être justement cruel de ma part de tenter de les éloigner. Mon cousin personnel fronça les sourcils et protesta à voix basse.

- « Ce n'est pas cruel Bella. C'est juste normal pour toi… Tu sais que Jacob à presque atteint la trentaine et que notre fille (j'adore la façon qu'il dit « Notre fille ») est né il y a 3 ans. Mais remarques plutôt la façon qu'elle le regarde et qu'elle lui fait des baisers sur la joue tant qu'elle le peut. Je sais que tu ne peux pas entendre ses pensées mais si tu pouvais le faire, tu comprendrais qu'il m'est totalement impossible des les éloigner l'un de l'autre. »

Pendant un moment je méditai ce qu'il venait de me dire alors qu'il continuait doucement son mouvement dans mon dos, sur mes bras et sur ma joue. Sa voix, beaucoup plus forte cette fois-ci, parce qu'il ne s'adressait pas à moi, me fit sursauter et relâcher ma concentration renfermant mon esprit de nouveau dans ma tête.

- « Tu enterres presque Bella! Penses moins fort Jacob! » Lança-t-il à travers les deux portes pour atteindre les oreilles du dérangeur de son écoute.

On l'entendit s'esclaffer dans l'autre chambre puis s'excuser pour avoir faire du bruit (« Désolé Nessie!!!! Je ne voulais pas faire de bruit…! ») puis tout redevint silencieux. Lentement, leurs deux respirations devinrent plus lentes et détendues. Edward se détendit au même moment à côté de moi et il m'embrassa sous l'oreille.

- « Ils dorment » M'informa-t-il.

Je lui souris et m'étirai pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Il commença à faire sauter un à un les boutons de mon chemisier mais je dus l'arrêter en lui rappelant qu'Alice allait me chicaner si il gâchait encore un autre morceau de vêtement. Il haussa les épaules et continua tout en m'embrassant dans le cou. Je soupirai et le laissai faire en commençant à enlever de façon traditionnelle son chandail à lui.

C'est aux premières lueurs de l'aube que je me tournai sur le dos en souriant. Edward m'embrassa encore un peu puis s'appuya sur son coude pour me regarder. Je lui soufflai un dernier baiser avant de me lever pour commencer à m'activer pour cette nouvelle journée. En entrant dans la garde-robe, Edward me rejoignit et me plaqua gentiment contre la porte qui venait de refermer derrière-moi.

- « Ils sont loin de se réveiller tu sais… Tu es si pressée de sortir du lit? » Me demanda-t-il avec un air que je ne lui connaissais pas beaucoup.

Pendant quelque seconde, je considérai avec sérieux son offre sous entendue. Hésitant un moment entre mes deux choix, soit aller me chercher des vêtements comme prévu ou bien jeter Edward par terre et continuer sur notre lancée de la nuit. Nous n'avion que quelques minutes, une heure tout au plus, avant que Renesmée ne se réveille et un moindre bruit réveillerait Jacob. Mon mari profita de mon hésitation pour se pencher vers moi et m'emprisonner entre son corps et le mur pour plaquer sa bouche sur la mienne. Je dus pourtant trouver la force – mentale s'entend – pour m'éloigner de lui et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien en me mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure. Au moment où j'allais lui dire qu'il valait peu être mieux ne pas s'y remettre à cette heure, il poussa un bref grognement en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Trop tard… Le loup est réveillé… » Me dit-il.

Je sursautai en me tournant vivement pour aller prendre un vêtement mais il me retint le bras.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas! » Sourit-il. « Il ne peut pas se lever tant que Nessie n'est pas réveillée… Tu n'as pas besoin de dessin je crois… » Dit-il lentement.

J'haussai les sourcils n'étant pas sure de bien comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il m'embrassa sur le front en riant et il me rassura encore une fois en me disant que si n'intervenait pas c'est que c'était encore normal et que Jacob ne dépassait, et en était loin, les bornes. C'est plus lentement et en nous embrassant à quelques reprises que nous nous vêtîmes. Ressortant à reculons de la penderie en me faisant bousculer par Edward, mes genoux heurtèrent le rebord du matelas et je dus user d'une grande conviction pour rester debout et ne pas céder à la tentation de ses lèvres séduisantes tout près de moi. Je lui fis un triste sourire d'excuse puis m'éclipsai vers la cuisine.

En bas, le soleil entrait paisiblement par la grande baie vitrée donnant un air irréel au petit cottage. La nature commençait doucement, à l'extérieur, à se réveiller après ce long hiver particulièrement neigeux. Perce-neiges, tulipes et coquelicots se mélangeait avec bonne entente sur les rebords de la fenêtre et dans les plates-bandes près de la porte. J'étais encore debout près de la fenêtre, malgré mon intention de commencer le petit déjeuner, lorsque qu'Edward descendit me rejoindre. Je me tournai pour l'embrasser puis continuai mon chemin d'origine vers les armoires. Il mit délicatement sa main sur mon bras pour me retenir un instant.

- « Jacob veut faire à manger. » M'informa-t-il.

Un regard septique suivit cette information. Depuis quand Jake en était-il à la cuisine? Devais-je craindre pour la santé de ma fille? Edward partit d'un rire amusé et je me décidai à laisser mon ami faire. Je mis tout de même les couverts sur la table, face à face. La cuisine prit vie une vingtaine de minute plus tard avec l'arrivée des deux mangeurs de la maison. Renesmée sur les épaules de Jake, elle le regardait attentivement mettre ses pains dans la grillette. Il lui disait avec assurance qu'elle mangerait le meilleur petit déjeuner de sa vie, ce qui se révéla être totalement faux, après qu'il est fait brûler l'équivalent de six petits-déjeuners. Edward prit alors la relève pour être certain que Nessie déjeunerait bien avant le dîner en ignorant toutes les tentatives d'excuses de Jacob, qui allaient du « C'est parce que ce n'est pas chez moi » au « C'est pas de ma faute! ». Ma fille ignora complètement la deuxième place qui était offerte en s'assoyant sur les genoux de Jake pour manger. J'aurais beau lui dire tout ce que je voudrais, elle aurait tout de même réussi à y rester. C'était perdu d'avance, alors je laissai l'évènement passé. Avec Jacob, elle semblait complètement différente. Lorsque moi ou Edward tentions de lui faire avaler de la nourriture humaine, elle n'avait qu'à grimacer pour que nous la laissions tranquille. Mais avec lui, elle mangeait sans même que nous ayons à le lui demander. Nous ne pouvions quand même pas nous plaindre, non?

Jacob était conscient de tout cela et mangea son petit déjeuner, préparé par mon mari, en volant parfois des bouchées à Nessie pour la faire frustrer un peu, ce qui ne marchait cependant pas. Au bout du compte, quand tous deux eurent terminé leurs assiettes, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Renesmée, encore en pyjama, monta s'habiller en ordonnant à Jacob de ne pas bouger d'où est-ce qu'il était.

- « _Yes boss_ » Lui répondit-il en riant.

À son retour, elle bondit sur le fauteuil, qui était supposé être Jacob mais il s'était poussé juste avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Il l'emprisonna dans ses bras et la garda contre lui alors que tous deux se tournèrent vers nous pour s'informer des plans de la journée. Jake semblait vouloir rester incruster toute la journée alors autant en profiter. Je transmis mes plans à Edward par la pensée, en décollant mon étouffant bouclier de mon esprit, c'est donc lui qui parla en premier à Jacob et Nessie.

- « Nous allons probablement à la villa aujourd'hui. Rien de très particulier à faire donc si… Par exemple, vous vouliez aller à la plage, on vous donnerait volontiers un dîner gratuit. »

Renesmée se mit à sautiller sur les genoux de Jacob.

- « Oh oui! Jake! On va à la plaaaaage!!! »

Bien entendu, il ne lui refusa pas et ils quittèrent peu de temps après avec un énorme sac à dos remplis de nourriture, de jeux et de serviettes. À demi-vampire seulement, ma fille avait droit d'aller à la Push. Mais je crois que c'est plus parce qu'elle est l'âme sœur de Jake que les autres loups de la réserve la laisse aller et venir comme elle veut, avec Jake, sur leur territoire.

Edward et moi ne mîmes que peu de temps à rejoindre la villa. Sautant instantanément dans son ancienne chambre, nous traversâmes le palier pour rejoindre le reste de la famille probablement dispersée à l'autre étage. Directement en bas de l'escalier, probablement parce qu'il nous avait entendus arriver, Emmett nous attendait, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il passa les quinze minutes suivantes à s'amuser à nos dépends, à Edward et moi, en faisant un long discours sur la privation sexuelle que la présence de Jacob durant la nuit avait causé. Au début, je me demandai sérieusement comment il avait pu être au courant mais je sentis très vite que Nessie était passée quelques minutes à peine avant notre arrivée. À cause de l'odeur évidemment.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans trop de bousculade. Seulement Rosalie qui nous chicana d'avoir laissé Nessie aller seule avec « le loup », comme elle l'appelle, à un endroit où nous ne pouvons aller la chercher. Elle n'écoutait aucunement ce que nous lui disions et c'est Emmett qui intervint en la tirant jusque dans leur chambre.

Renesmée ne se plaignait pas d'être avec Jacob, pourtant. Je commençais de plus à plus à croire ce qu'Edward me disait, soit que c'était inévitable. Ils étaient sans aucun doute faits pour s'entendre, et pour s'aime, peut-être, par la suite. Je m'y ferai à l'idée, je crois. Au moins Jake sera heureux. Et ma fille aussi. Ah et puis, un jour, je retrouvai toute la passion que je peux avoir seule avec Edward. C'est tout un arrangement ça. Je n'échangerais rien du tout de tout cela!


End file.
